A New Start
by Since You've Been Gone
Summary: The title says, a new start, thats what it is
1. Default Chapter

Evangelion: A new start

Characters.

-Mononoke Katsuragi.  
Age: 22.  
DOB: October 18 2022.  
Family: Misato Katsuragi (deceased).  
Hair colour: Brown.  
Eye colour: Dark blue.  
Job: Captain of Operations for NERV.

Katherine Langley Aida.  
Age: 13.  
DOB: April 4 2031.  
Family: Asuka Langley Sohryu, Kensuke Aida (deceased) (Asuka aint deceased).  
Hair colour: Red.  
Eye colour: Pink.  
Job: Eva pilot.

Lennox Kobayashi.  
Age: 12.  
DOB: September 1 2030.  
Family: Gendo Kobayashi, Yukita Stimt (deceased) (Gendo aint deceased), Mononoke (legal guardian).  
Hair colour: Brown.  
Eye colour: Brown.  
Job: Eva pilot.

Liz Ayanami. (Said as Lis)  
Age: 13.  
DOB: March 15 2031.  
Family: Rei Ayanami, Shinji Ikari.  
Hair colour: Mauve.  
Eye colour: yellow.  
Job: Eva pilot.

Kaji Ryouji.  
Age: 30.  
DOB: August 30 2014.  
Family: Kaji Ryouji (deceased), Ritsuko Akagi (deceased).  
Hair colour: Green.  
Eye colour: Mauve.  
Job: Commander's LEFT hand man.

Gendo Kobayashi.  
Age: 40.  
DOB: July 6 2004.  
Hair colour: Black.  
Eye colour: Burgundy.  
Job: Commander of NERV.

David Kouzou.  
Age: 65.  
DOB: Decemember 23 1979.  
Hair colour: Grey.  
Eye colour: Brown.  
Job: Commander's RIGHT hand man.

Josh Huuga.  
Age: 19  
DOB: January 4 2025  
Family: Matoka Huuga (deceased), Maya Ibuki (deceased), Chii Huuga.  
Hair colour: Blue.  
Eye colour: Orange.  
Job: does Huuga's job, Right hand man of Mononoke.

Chii Huuga.  
Age: 19.  
DOB: November 23 2025.  
Family: Matoka Huuga (deceased), Maya Ibuki (deceased), Josh Huuga.  
Hair colour: White.  
Eye colour: Orangey brown.  
Job: Does Maya's job.

Kaoru Histumia  
Age: 19.  
DOB: April 12 2025.  
Family: Kay Histumia (deceased).  
Hair colour: Blonde.  
Eye colour: Green.  
Job: does Ristuko's Job.


	2. Chapter 1

Evangelion: A new start.

By Groova

----

AN: hello fellow fanfictioners! You may NOT know any of these characters that I using.... They are all mine!! Apart from Shinji, Asuka, and Rei. Thank-you! And please don't dis the Xt's.

Disclaimer: I'll get back to you on that.

XtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXt

Chapter 1- Good day.

Mononoke Katsuragi flipped through the file one more time. 'Another new pilot.' She thought as she tied her long brown hair into a ponytail.

Mononoke, a single 22 year old, living in an apartment just outside R Tokyo. She was lucky though. She had been assigned to take care of the commander's son. (Lolz)

_"It's weird how the Commander can't take care of his own son." Liz Ayanami had said to her the other day. Mononoke looked up at Liz. "Of course it is, but the Commander hasn't seen him for about 7 years, they'll need time to get used to each other again." Liz nodded, and checked her watch. "I have to be going now Captain, I'll see you later, may-be." She said rushing off._

"Well. Better go meet him." Mononoke said pulling on her shoes, and tipping what was left of her coffee down the sink.

TxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTx

Lennox walked out of airport of R Tokyo, looking around, he saw no-one, literary, and the **WHOLE** airport was deserted. "Hey, kid." the pilot of the plane said. "Just tellin' ya, no one really ever comes to R Tokyo any more, you were the only one on the plane. Not to disappoint you or anything." Lennox nodded.

Then a sleek, shiny black car came into view. Lennox could see a 'what looked like' a young lady driving it. He looked at the photo of who he was meant to be meeting........ It was her....... Miss Mononoke Katsuragi. The car stopped in front of him, and Mononoke got out.

"Miss Katsuragi." Lennox said, bowing. "Mr Kobayashi."

Lennox stiffened. "Did I say something wrong?" Mononoke asked. "Could you call me Lennox, instead?" Lennox asked, why did he even, he knew she would say no. "Okay, Lennox, I'll make you a deal...... You call me Mononoke, I call you Lennox."

Lennox's face lit up." Thank you Mi--- I mean, Mononoke!" "That's fine . . . You look nothing like him." "Nothing like whom?" "Your father." "Oh."

"We better get going... You scheduled to meet your father in half an hour......." Mononoke looked him up and down. "And we need to make you look presentable." She had made that mistake when she first joined; anyone who meets with the commander had to look presentable.

TxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTx

"Here . . ." Mononoke said, throughing a tie and pants that looked like it belonged to a suit. "It'll be too hot to wear the jacket. You can change in the other room, Lennox." she added quickly.

A few minutes later Lennox walked back into the room, noticing that Mononoke had changed her entire outfit in like 2 seconds. Now she was untying her hair. "You look very pretty like that." Lennox said. Mononoke turned to face him, blushing. "Thanks." She said. "C'mon, we have 20 minutes, I introduce you to everyone!" She took hold of his hand and went.

TxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTx

"Good morning 'Noke!" A woman with long Red hair said to Mononoke. "Morning Asuka, this is Lennox Kobayashi, the new pilot." "Good morning Lennox." "Good morning Mrs Asuka."

"Mother! I have the reports here. Kaji doesn't know how to work a stupid printer! Oh! Mononoke! Morning!" Another girl with red hair, but this time with pink eyes, said. "Katherine! I'm glad I caught you before you left! This is Lennox Kobayashi. He's the new pilot!" "The commanders' son! Oh Wow! I'm Katherine Langley Aida, Friends call me Kat." She said putting out her hand so she could shake his. Lennox shook Kat's hand.

"I wonder where Liz is." Mononoke wondered out loud. "Yes Captain?" Liz said from the doorway. When Lennox saw her his heart skipped 8 beats. "Liz, this is Lennox Kobayashi he's th--" "The new pilot, yes, I know." Liz said looking a Lennox from where she was standing. "Aren't those Josh's Suit pants that he has on?" Liz asked. "Yes, you've got good eyes Liz; you're the first to ask today." "But aren't I always though?" Liz said sighing. She checked her watch. "Kobayashi-kun, you're to see your father in 2 minutes by the way!" "OH! I almost forgot! Thanks Liz, C-ya." "Goodbye Captain."

TxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTx

"Okay, now, you've got 80 minutes to talk so talk!" Mononoke said, knocked on the door of the commander's office. "Come in." "Commander, sir, the third child is here to see you." "Good. Captain?" "Yes Commander?" "80 minutes, now GO!"

Mononoke closed the door with a small click; she leaned against the wall for a few minutes.

"Father."

"Lennox."

Mononoke nodded and walked off.

"So, Father, how are you?"

"Fine. I suppose you are well?"

"Yes." "Sit down." "Okay." It sorta went like that for the next 80 minutes until Mononoke knocked on the door. "Sir. . . It's been 80 minutes." "Captain, David will tell you where Lennox will be staying."

TxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTx

"Here? All by himself?!? I won't stand for this!" "But, I've mainly lived alone my entire life, Mononoke." "NO! He'll live with me, okay? Good."

27-12-04

Monday - December - Two Thousand And Four


End file.
